


Adult Kissing

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: Himuro teaches Atsushi how to kiss like an adult.





	Adult Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> The inactivity is unexplainable but inexcusable. But hey, I'm alive ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

It’s when Himuro pulls away that he leaves Murasakibara breathless like always. As if Himuro has the ability to suck out all the air from his lungs with just a kiss. And even though it’s a small chaste kiss, a little peck that doesn’t last for more than five seconds, Murasakibara takes a deep breath in like he’s held it in for more than that as his heart goes ballistic in chest, threatening to pop out of his ribcage. It isn’t obvious though. Not in his ever bored, ever apathetic expression. Only the faintest of pink sprayed on his cheeks and the way he just won’t _look_ made it all too clear to Himuro that Atsushi is way more embarrassed than he’d liked to be.

“Are you okay, Atsushi?” Himuro asks sincerely with just a hint of fondness. The kind of fondness he likes to use to playfully tease the other because he knows the answer even without asking.  

Murasakibara doesn’t establish eye-contact and intends to keep it that way until he’s convinced Muro-chin through furrowed brows and a frown that of course he’s okay, why wouldn’t he _be_ okay? It’s a stupid question to begin with. Even though he really isn’t. Not when he worries about his insides collapsing because Muro-chin has left him breathless again, has slowly deprived every cell in his body of oxygen.

So Murasakibara lies through his teeth, through uneven breaths and airy words. “Of course I am.”

Himuro sighs thoughtfully and lets the white-lie go seeing Atsushi try so hard not to give himself away. “Good then.” A moment of silence passes by with nothing but the sound of Murasakibara steadily collecting his breath when Himuro says, “Hey, Atsushi?”

This time, Murasakibara finally looks at him. “Hmm?”

“I’ll teach you how to kiss like an adult,” Himuro states. Confusion paints Murasakibara’s features like he’s hearing the term for the first time. He doesn’t exactly understand what Muro-chin means by that. _Kiss like an adult._ But he doesn’t say anything either, and only ponders on what it could possibly be. “How about it?”

Murasakibara merely shrugs, and when Himuro senses no opposition, he reaches for Murasakibara.

Despite the effort of extending his arm all the way up to his height, Himuro is able to pull Atsushi towards him, and gently so. He tells Atsushi to lower down too because the guy was a giant and if he was going to be teaching him _this_ it’ll be best if they were in level—or _almost_ in level in the very least. Murasakibara complies without question, without a sound. “Just follow my lead,” he tells Atsushi, leaning in close, the tips of their noses touching. Then the distance between them disappears.

Murasakibara knows what a kiss is, obviously. He’s received enough to know what it feels like—quick, dry, warm, quiet, innocent. Just like earlier. Just like always. But just as Murasakibara thinks that this is no different from the rest before, Himuro’s movements shift and he feels Muro-chin’s mouth _on_ him, lips caught in between the older boy’s own. Murasakibara stills in alarm and tenses up not knowing how to react. His first instinct is to pull away and step back because people reject what they don’t understand, right? But then he remembers what Muro-chin told him, to follow his lead, and realizes that he’s here to learn anyway. And though he doesn’t trust anyone, Murasakibara trusts _him._ So he relaxes and lets Muro-chin lead the way.

Himuro’s hand, the one that hasn’t already made its way to the back of Murasakibara’s head and is tangled in silky purple strands, is on his neck, sliding slowly to cradle the side of his jaw. Himuro’s thumb rests on the tip of Murasakibara’s chin, and he presses down softly yet firmly to part his lips. Then Himuro locks their lips together like how it’s supposed to be, one over the other, and pulls away. When he does, Atsushi is staring back at him with a kind of bewildered look that is equally curious. Murasakibara’s lips remain parted as if the feeling of Himuro’s lips still lingers between them.

“We’ll do it slowly,” Himuro offers Atsushi reassuringly, careful not to scare him off.

Murasakibara hesitates for a fragment of a second but gives a Himuro a tiny nod.

Then Himuro connects their lips once more. 

When they do it just like this, Murasakibara is able to truly feel how Muro-chin’s lips are like and it's nothing like he’s ever felt during those chaste kisses they always shared. Muro-chin’s lips are soft, thin against his own but molds into his’ like a perfect puzzle piece every time Muro-chin catches his lips, releases, and does it again. Murasakibara realizes that he likes it. A lot. The slowness and precision—the _experience_ behind the movements Muro-chin must have gotten in his years abroad. There’s a tick on the side of Murasakibara’s temple and his eyebrows scrunch together just slightly, irked at the whole idea of it. _Somebody else has kissed Muro-chin like this._ His _Muro-chin._ Displeased at the fact that remains unchangeable, Murasakibara strives to work hard to hopefully, possibly gain at least a quarter of a skill Muro-chin has so he can catch up. Even though his own movements are clumsy and unsure, and he just can’t seem to open his mouth during the right times.

The change of pace surprises Himuro that it takes him aback, but pleasantly so, and he smiles into the kiss against Atsushi’s lips. He’s learning well and learning fast. Their kisses have become more in-sync, stretching out long and languidly as they swallowed each other’s breaths and silent confessions of desire. They find themselves even closer to each other with Murasakibara leaning lower towards Himuro and Himuro pulling Murasakibara down by the nape, fingers threaded on the back of his neck.

Murasakibara can tell the difference of adult kissing now. _Real_ kissing. It’s the whole world going in slow-motion so they can take their time. It’s wet and hot and not losing breaths but sharing them. It’s the push-pull of skin that elicits echoes under the stairwell nobody really passes by. And it’s not so innocent either. 

The next time they pull away is with a _smack_. Himuro looks up at Atsushi with an undeniable impressed glint in his eyes. “Well done, Atsushi.” Murasakibara on the other hand groans at him for cutting off the kiss too soon for his liking. And he was just getting the hang of it too. Himuro chuckles at this, voice as light as wind-chimes in a gentle summer breeze, and tucks a purple strand behind the other’s ear. “I want you to open your mouth this time.”

Murasakibara eyebrows knit at the center. “But I already I am.” This earns him another chime-filled chuckle from Himuro.

“Open your mouth like you’re about to eat candy,” he explains and smiles.

With a sigh and a shrug, Murasakibara does as he’s told albeit confused. How were they going to kiss with their mouths wide open like this? But Murasakibara gets his answer not a second later when Muro-chin leans in and he feels something wet slither into his mouth. He freezes, eyes shooting open at the foreign sensation of being explored, tasted. Two heartbeats and a stomach flip and Murasakibara squeezes his eyes shut and tries to follow Muro-chin’s lead. He moves his tongue cautiously to find Muro-chin’s. But when they finally meet with a graze and a brush, he steps back altogether, flushed from the neck to the ears.

He knows what this is. He’s heard some senpai talk about it in the locker rooms after practice. Even Aomine and Kise spoke about it once in middle school. Not that they’d ever done it but how much they’d like to.

“Sorry, did it scare you?” Himuro asks when Murasakibara’s back meets the wall. Concern laces his voice and worry sets in his expression. “Atsushi, talk to me,” he adds when Murasakibara doesn’t reply and only looks away, hiding the bottom half of his face with the crook of his arm. “Do you not like it?” Murasakibara shakes his head. “Do you want to stop?” Again, Murasakibara shakes his head.

“Oh, Atsushi,” Himuro releases a breath, carefully bringing Murasakibara’s arm down. When he does, he sees pursed lips and red cheeks. “We can stop if you want.”

“N-no,” Murasakibara replies and finally turns to Himuro. “Let’s do it again.”

Relief washes over Himuro and a tug of a smile grace the corners of his lips. “If that’s what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my archives for too long and I wish I could have written it better (and I tried when rewriting) but I guess my lack of writing and reading in awhile made me lose my words (´ヘ｀;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway~


End file.
